You're Saying Goodbye
by Tim's My Guy 21
Summary: He left. Now he is back, but is she ready to be with him like they were before he up and left. Only time can tell what will happen. Jommy. Revised from the original narration.
1. Remenising the past

Now I know when I originally posted this it was in the first person narration. But as I progressed in writing the story I found it harder and harder to write it that way. Because I kept writing it as if she was me and that just made things confusing. So I am re-writing it and I will change a few things along the way. I hope all my faithful readers from the original posting will come back and like the new version.

They were together. Him and her, they were it. They were everything. They were Jude and Tommy. Things were great for the longest time. They did everything together, from recording new duets for her next CD, to going grocery shopping, which Tommy personally hates. But she made it fun. She never thought the day would come but it did, He asked her to move in with him. Then one night while she was asleep he left. She knew because she wasn't asleep like he thought. They had a major fight that night. She wanted him to ask her to marry him, but he kept telling her that marriage will only ruin what they had. She always thought that she would get to scared to be with him.

_Y__ou're saying good-bye  
W__hen__ all along I thought  
__I__t would be me__  
Y__eah all along I thought  
__I__t would be me_

She was there the day he found out his mom died in a car accident. She knew he needed her even though he kept pushing her away. She knew how she felt and she knew how he felt, so she let him push. She understood what is like to loose someone close to you. She lost her grandpa. He believed in her before her dad. So she knew he needed space but she also knew that she wanted to help him through it. He was it for her. She didn't need for anyone to tell her how she felt or if it was wrong. He was it. The only one for her.

_I was there when you needed me  
__I __Knew__ how I felt  
__So I understood  
When you would push me away  
And I always knew  
__That__ you were it for me _

He knew how she felt. She didn't think he knew how strongly she had feelings for him. Now with him gone he will never know. The night he left, he didn't just leave their apartment he left town, maybe even Canada. He knew she wanted him with her and she knew deep down inside of him, he wanted to be with her too. She knew he had a fear of commitment but she thought he really wanted to be with her that he got over it.

_Y__ou're saying good-bye__  
N__ow you'll never know__  
H__ow I truly felt about you__  
I wanted you here  
I thought you did too  
I always said_ _He may never change  
__B__ut I always held the hope_

Funny how things worked out. She knew that there was a chance, that he would be the same old Boybander she knew him to be. But she always held onto the thought of him changing into the man she knew he could be. Though at times he was the man she knew he really was. Manly when it was just the two of them. He knew she loved him but he never really understood the exstent of how much she loved him.

_I wanted us to be together  
I know deep down you did too  
I wanted to be your girl__  
A__nd__ you to be my guy__  
I__f it wasn't for you__  
I know part of me would be gone  
I'll keep remembering on  
Just to remember you and the times we had together_

She told Sadie that she wanted to forget all about him. But she can't forget everything they did together. Like the time they blew off work to go to the farm house and stay away from everyone, so they could just be together. She was his and he was hers.

_N__ow you're saying good-bye__  
W__hen all along I never thought you would let go__  
Y__ou always said you loved me  
I was your lady__  
A__nd you were my man_

She never thought he would let go. He didn't when she went on a world tour for a year.

_I was always gone but I was always yours'__  
B__ut__ you still hold a special place in my heart  
I love you and I know you know it  
Why can't you see that_

She loves Him, she really does. AND if he walked through the door right now she would wrap her arms around him and tell him. Ok maybe not but she would tell him and then leave cause she couldn't take it if he didn't say it back.

_N__ow you're saying good-bye__  
I don't want to let go of you  
I can't say it  
I won't say good-bye  
I love you, you'll always be__  
My Lover, My friend, but you'll always be  
My first true love_

It is true. He was her First for a lot of things. He truly was her first true love and now one can take that away from him or her.

_Y__ou're saying good-bye  
I won't__  
Y__eah you're saying good-bye__  
I wouldn't say it__  
I don't think I can__  
Y__ou're__ saying good-bye__  
I__t seems so simple__  
I won't__  
I can't__  
I won't say good-bye  
B__ut you're sa__id__ good-bye_

He said good-bye. And she sat in bed and cried. He came back and was there as she recorded "You're saying good-bye". She saw the regret in his eyes. And she did exactly what she said she would. She told him, she loves him and walked out the door. And things have been different ever since.


	2. You're fricking kidding right

I know I haven't updated this in over a month. And I have been neglecting my other stories, except my newest one Sober. I am sorry for the delay but it just kind of slipped my mind. I am winging this chapter by what I have written for chapter three. If that makes no sense to you then don't pay attention to it.

Disclaimer: I only own one thing and that is the song "Your Saying Goodbye", I don't own anything you recognize unless it is the story line, edited from original narration by me.

After leaving the studio that night, Jude headed home, only to cry herself to sleep for the millionth time. She stayed in bed until one in the afternoon the next day. She had to be to work that day but never went; instead she stayed home and watched Gilmore Girls' reruns all day. Finally at five o'clock she answered her phone. It was Darius and he was super pissed. But she could really care less. She told him she would be in tomorrow and work twice as hard. After that she spent the rest of the day watching Gilmore Girls until she fell asleep on the couch.

She woke up the next morning to find that it was seven. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed, so she decided to go in early. So after hoping in the shower, getting dressed and a Starbucks run, she made it to G-major by seven forty-five. She parked her car in her spot near the front and slowly made her way inside.

_"Jude__, what are you doing here this early?"_ Sadie asks from the receptionist's desk.

_"I woke up, couldn't fall back to sleep, came in_," She mumbles walking into to studio B, her favorite studio only to find someone was already in there asleep on the couch in there.

She just let them be. At least someone is sleeping, she thought to herself. She picked up the headphones lying against the soundboard and put them over her head to listen to what was last played. The opening sounds of "You're saying Goodbye" were heard.

_"I love that song."_ Someone announces from behind her.

_"I figured you would but I didn't think you would hear it for a while." _She comments back to them.

_"When'd you write it?"_

_"I think it was two days after I knew you weren't coming back, so three days after you left."_

_"Jude you know why I left."_

_"No Tommy I __really __don't. I ha__ve my own reasons for why you left but I don't know your reasons for why you left."_ She tells him not really yelling at him but in a demanding kind of way.

_"Do you really want to know?"_ He asks.

_"No. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."_ She informs him as she gets out her notebook and walks into the recording booth.

He just stares at her as she sits in her favorite corner to write in. He couldn't believe it, she didn't want to know. She always wanted to know everything before. _**I guess things really have changed**_, he thought to himself.

She sat there and wrote but out of the corner of her eye, she could see him standing there staring at her before walking completely out of the room. She didn't know what to think, she knew she wanted to know the truth but she couldn't handled it now and she knew that. A tear rolled down her cheek as she reads what she had written. It was yet again another song about him. She stands up and goes back into the sound-booth and to the soundboard, she starts meddling with the knobs and before she knows it she has a beat mix she could use to record the song she just wrote.

_"I need my producer to come into studio B."_ She announces through the intercom. After waiting five minutes she goes to look for Kwest.

_"What part of 'I need my Producer to come into studio B,' don't you get?" _She asks him when she finds him in the lobby talking to Tommy.

_"Well since I'm not your producer anymore, I guess all of it."_ He tells her.

"_Well if you're not my producer then who the hell is?"_ She demands from him.

_"I am."_

_"You have got to be fricking kidding me. I am not working with you. DARIUS_." She yells making her way toward his office.

_"He's not in there."_

_"Then where the hell is he Tommy, since you seem to know everything right now."_ She snaps at him

_"He is in the conference room having a meeting with some big wigs."_

_"Thank you,"_ She says rudely. She makes her way to the conference room.

_"Jude I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ He says as she opens the door.

_"Well you aren't me now are __you?__"_ She tells him before looking at Darius square in the eyes. _"Darius we have to talk now. Hello nice to see all of you."_ She smiles sweetly at all the men in black suits.

"_Can't it __wait;__ I'm in the middle of something here_." He gestures toward all the other men in the room.

_"No it can't."_ She all but whines. Darius looks in her eyes to see them, shooting daggers at him and knows he has to talk to her now or there is no knowing what she would do.

_"I'll be right back. I am sorry for this interruption."_ He says as he follows her out of the room. They don't make it more than five feet from the door before she goes off on him.

_"Are you absolutely out of your mind?"_ she explodes at him.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You know damn well what I am talking about Darius. Tommy, you gave Tommy back his old job producing me again."_ She yells at him angrily.

People have stopped doing what they were to watch the scene. Nobody yelled at Darius, but here he was letting her.

_"I think it is for the best."_

_"The best for whom? You, no maybe it is the best for Tommy. But it is definitely not the best for me."_ She spats at him. _"You have seen me the last few months. Hell, everybody here has. And you think this is best for me."_

_"Yes I do. And you're right I have seen you the last few months and that is why I think it is for the best."_

_"Well I have some news for you two. I am going to make this hell on everyone until you give what I want."_ She informs them and turns to leave to see everyone looking at them. _"What do you think you are looking at? Get back to your damn jobs. Tommy if your ass isn't in studio B in 5 minutes you're fired."_

_"You can't fire me Jude." _He states

_"Want to try that theory. Anyone know who owns this place_?" She asks looking around.

_"You do."_ Jamie says quietly from his spot in the corner of the lobby.

_"What was that Jamie?"_ She asks him.

_"I said you do."_

Tommy looks at him like he was crazy. _"How can she own it, Darius does."_

_"No, he did. After you left, I bought it from him; I just let him run it and have it look like he does." _She pauses and turns to Darius_. "Isn't that right Darius? Don't you think I should get what I want?"_ She asks him maliciously.

_"Yeah it's true, but no I don't think you should get what you want. I want to help you and that is what you are going to get until I think you have no hope."_

_"Fine, but know I am very unhappy about this."_ She walks off and everyone turns to Tommy.

_"What, just because I dated her before I left doesn't mean__ that, I know when to shut my mouth on certain things pertaining to her."_ She states as he walks down the hall to studio B.

He walks in to find Jude in the recording booth shooting daggers at him. He sits down and waits for her to say something.

_"Just press record so I can go home."_ She tells him through the mic.

_"Okay. What is the name of this song?"_ he asks

_"When you're gone."_

_"Jude Harrison 'When you're gone' take one." _

"_I always needed time on my own  
__I never thought I'd__  
need you there when I cry__  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
And the bed where you lie__is made up on your side_

_When you walk away__  
I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone__  
The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
When you're gone__  
The face I came to know is missing too  
__When you're gone__  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
And make it OK  
__I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before__  
Everything that I do__  
reminds me of you  
__And the clothes you left__  
they lie on the floor__  
And they smell just like you__  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away__  
I count the steps that you take__  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone__  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
__When you're gone__  
The face I came to know is missing too__  
When you're gone__  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
And make it OK  
__I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
__out here forever__  
I know we were__  
yeah, yeahhh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know__  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul__  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
__Yeah_

_When you're gone__  
The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
When you're gone  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
When you're gone__  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day__  
And make it OK  
__I miss you" _she sings perfectly.


End file.
